Jealous Love
by SpawnOfKhione
Summary: Viper and Mej Ling have come up with a plan to make Tigress admit that she wants Po's love,but what neither of them know is that Tigress may want more than just his love.rated T now ,might change it back to M as I go on. Added chapter 4.
1. Chapter 1

Tigress was in her room one evening fixing things up and cleaning a little bit so it wasn't so messy. She heard her door open, she looked up and her friend Viper slithered in followed by the newest member to the Jade Palace Mei Ling the mountain cat. Both of them staring at her with mischievous faces, Viper was first to speak.

"So Tigress why have you been staring at Po?"Asked Viper. The look of shock on the tigers face told viper and Mej Ling everything they wanted to know.

"What are you talking about?"Tigress tried to say without stuttering, she failed.

"Don't even try the "I don't know what you are talking about act" because you know exactly what we are talking about "stated Mej Ling

'Fine" tigress sighed. I've been watching him, but that doesn't mean I like him!

"Really" asked viper her voice full of sarcasm. "So why you were watching him in the bath house through the steam vent about two days ago?"

The only answer they got for the stunned tiger was "How did you know that?"

Monkey saw you two days ago when he was hiding form Po because he was trying to kill him for dumping yellow paint on him after he'd fell asleep in the kitchen.

Tigress smiled at the memory of Po coming into the bath house covered in paint, taking off his clothes and taking a bath in an attempt to get the paint off of his fur. She had gotten quite aroused seeing naked and had to go away to prevent herself from pouncing on him right there and then.

"You can't tell him that I was watching him!" said tigress.

"Then give us an answer to our question!" Or we might slip a whisper to Po about a certain tiger spying on him naked "said Viper and Mei Ling with evil smiles

"Your bluffing you would never do that! You're just trying to make me give in "said Tigress with a confident smile, but that smile faded as Mej Ling opened the door and yelled across the hall.

"Hey Po!" "What is it?" came the voice form a tired panda since he had just returned from the valley below and was trying to take a nap. "Do you know what Tigress did without you knowing? "She yelled "What?"Came his reply. At that moment Tigress grabbed Mej Ling and shoved her back into her room "Nothing you need to know "Tigress shouted.

"Ok whatever "came his confused voice.

"So are going to give us and answer "Viper asked.

"Fine."Tigress sighed in defeat.

"

.


	2. Chapter 2

"So do you like Po?"asked Viper.

"Yes. "whispered Tigress "Why do you want to know anyways?"

"Well all of us have been noticing that you are calmer and happier near Po."Mej Ling told her gently. "And we want you to feel that good all the time knowing that you have someone there." "And besides Po is, at least in my opinion the best looking one,….. Mej Ling was about to say something else but Tigress grabbed the front of the mountain cat's vest and snarled at her saying "Back off Po is mine for the taking and no one else can have him!" (In Mej ling's mind the reaction Tigress gave off was an invite to have some fun messing with her later on, and besides she liked crane.)

"Fine that's all we wanted to know well bye talk to you later?"Viper said.

"Wait!"called Tigress "You can't tell Po anything!"

"Oh we won't you will "Mej Ling said confidently. "Ha you really think can make me tell him!"Said Tigress. "Yes." came the answer form both Viper and Mej Ling before they walked out of the room.

Later in Viper's room.

"So how are we going to make Tigress tell Po or at least get her to do something to him?"asked Viper. What had happened in Tigress's room earlier came back into Mej Ling's mind. That Tigress had gotten very jealous and angry about Mej Ling talking about Po.

"That's it!"Mej Ling exclaimed. "All we need to do is act like we like Po so Tigress will get jealous enough to do something!"

"But remember that she will try to get back at us for this." Viper said in fear. "I'm not worried about what she will do to us I worried about what she will do when so gets Po in her paws."Said Mej Ling with an evil smile.

In Tigress's room.

"I wonder how they are going to make me tell Po I want his love "Tigress thought. After a few seconds another version of her thought came into head. "I wonder how they are going to make tell Po that I want his love, and his body. She smiled after this thought and went back to thinking about him in less perverted ways.

"Ok tomorrow I'll try to make tigress do something. "said Viper. "I'll do my part of the plan in the kitchen and hallways. "And I'll try my luck in the bedrooms and training hall!"said Mej Ling.


	3. The Kitchen

Next Day

Viper and Mej Ling were talking about how the plan was to go down.

"Ok I will cover the hallways and kitchen". said Viper

"And my work will take place in the training area and bedrooms." said Mej Ling. She choose these to areas because she knew that they would spend most of there time in the training area and because that even though Viper as fast and quiet strong if Tigress snapped she would have a better chance at fending her off without the help of the others, she was much more of a risk taker than Viper. "Here we go!" both females thought with evil grins before they headed off to breakfast.

As the entered the kitchen Po was cooking and all of the others were already seated. "Morning!" sang Po in his usual happy voice as he whipped up a batch of pancakes. Viper was nudged by Mej Ling a hint to go do something so she glided over to Po. Po feeling something nudge his hand and looked down onto Viper, she was a little to close for his comfort. "Umm Viper what are you doing?" the confused panda asked as Viper snaked herself around his arm. "Oh I just wanted to see how you make pancakes I've never seen them made before." She said with an innocent tone while flashing a fake lustful smile at him. Mej Ling saw this had an impact on Tigress. She was sitting over in her seat claws extracted into the wood of the table trying to hold her temper back. "What's wrong" Mej Ling asked the tiger with an innocent tone in her voice. "You know exactly what's wrong!" Hissed Tigress in a low voice. "No I don't? Viper is only trying to see how pancakes are made". Mej Ling said. "As matter of fact I think I'll go see too." Po saw Mej Ling leave the table and walk towards him.

"Hey mind if I watch you cook?" asked the mountain cat. "Ok sure." Po answered little did he know that Viper and Mej Ling were about to cause trouble. Mel Ling looked back at Tigress winked at her and then wrapped her tail around Po's waist. "Ahhhhhh!" came a roar from Tigress as she stood up and smashed the table in half and ran to Po pulled Viper off his arm, and pushed Mei Ling into a wall and then ran out of the kitchen in angry. The force that Tigress used when she pushed Mei Ling had accidentally sent Po though a wall.

"What the hell was that?" asked a very shocked monkey. "Ok we will tell you but you can not tell Master Shifu, or Tigress! Understand ?"stated Mej Ling. "Yes" came the answer from Crane, Mantis, and Monkey. "Ok me and Viper are trying to get Tigress to admit that she wants and likes Po." Mej Ling explained. "Oh and if any of you slip up and tell Tigress I will tell all of your secrets to the whole valley, and don't think I won't!" she threatened. "Got it" the others stammered. After all of them had had a helping of leftovers all of them headed out to the training area. "For more fun" thought Mej Ling.


	4. Training Area

**Training Area**

As Viper and Mej Ling entered the training area all of the others were already in action. Po was dozing in a stool by the doors tired from walking up the stairs after the incident in the kitchen. Viper noticed that Tigress kept stealing glances at the sleeping panda, so she "accidentally" slid over his foot sweeping the tip of her tail on the bottom of his foot.

" That tickles." he mumbled in his sleep. Viper tickled his foot some more until he jerked up stepping on her tail.

"AHHHHH!" Viper screamed as Po stepped on her tail.

"OH GOD I'M SOOOOO SORRY!" Po yelled over her screams. He picked her up gently in his paws and carried her over to the side of the walkway so she wouldn't get stepped on by anyone else.

"Are you ok?" Po asked gently.

"Yes, I am now thank you Po" Viper answered giving Po a quick peck on the cheek. A huge KABOOM sounded from the Thousand Tongues of Fire. Tigress was so angry about seeing Viper kiss Po she had forgotten where she was. Now she walked out onto the walkway with black fur, it was even burnt off in some places. The rest of the five jumped to where Tigress was to see if she was ok.

"Dang Tigress you smell like BBQ" chuckled Mantis " I'm hungry now!" This comment was heard so Tigress grabbed him and tossed him into a jar across the room. He yelled as the lid fell on the top and sealed him in.

"Po please move now." Tigress said in a dangerous tone as she walked towards Po and Viper. Viper sensing her danger began to flee out of the area as fast as she could. Tigress still foaming mad ran after her yelling "YOU ARE SO GOING TO PAY FOR DOING THAT!".

"Ok what is Tigress problem she seems so protective over me?" Po asked.

Mej Ling leaned over and whispered in Po's ear "She wants you if you know what I mean."

"What!" came his startled reply.

"yup its true" Mej Line answered. At that moment a scream rang out. "I better go before Viper gets too hurt" she thought. As she sprinted towards the door.


End file.
